A need exists for a computer readable medium that has a computer instructions stored thereon that can allow operation of the vessel utilizing both AC power supplies, such as generators, and DC power supplies such as battery banks.
A further need exists for a computer readable medium that has a computer instructions stored thereon that can determine the most efficient power source to power the vessel and automatically draw power from the most efficient power source.
In addition, a need exits for a computer readable medium that has a computer instructions stored thereon that operates a vessel in a manner that reduces carbon emissions and the cost of operating the vessel by reducing fuel consumption.
Furthermore, a need exits for a computer readable medium that has a computer instructions stored thereon that enables additional power sources to be used to operate the vessel in the event that contaminated fuel is taken aboard is needed.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.